Determining distance to a region of interest is pertinent for proper camera operation, including properly setting focus of a taking camera. For professional level filming, including filming for motion pictures and television, it is particularly pertinent to properly determine the distance to regions of interest. A camera assistant may be tasked with determining the distance to regions of interest and then setting the focus of a taking camera based on that distance.
Prior systems, apparatuses, and methods of determining distance to a region of interest suffer from a series of drawbacks. Systems such as acoustic or infrared measurement devices may not properly identify a desired region of interest, and may not properly track movement of a region of interest. In addition, prior systems may not allow the desired region of interest to be readily visualized.